


Jocks and Goths

by boredomsMuse



Series: 2020 TS:SS Fluffuary [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: De is mentioned, Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: Fluffuary Day 17 - Intruality--One's a Goth, one's a Jock.  They never really meant to become friends.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: 2020 TS:SS Fluffuary [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624690
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	Jocks and Goths

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Takes weeks to write Dukceit  
> Also me: Finishes this the same night.
> 
> Day 17 for [fluffuary](https://tsshipmonth2020.tumblr.com/post/189435231607/fluffuary-2020-let-the-ships-sail) \- intruality

Even since moving to Sides High, Patton has successfully managed to avoid Remus Duke. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the guy, although he did find a lot of what Remus said to be… unnerving. And the other did have really large, very toned, mildly terrifying muscles. Plus everything he did was loud enough Patton sometimes flinched.

But! It wasn’t that Patton thought he was bad or anything!! It’s not bad that Remus is healthy, and it’s not Remus’ fault that Patton overhears things, and maybe Remus’ doesn’t mean to be so loud. Patton has nothing against the man himself.

Virgil, however, does. 

Patton’s not sure what happened between Virgil and Remus, because it happened before Patton transferred to the school. He’s pretty sure it had something to do with a romantic relationship? Whatever it was, it left the two with a horrible, terrible relationship. They don’t get on, at all. And since Patton is Virgil’s friend (since Virgil is Patton’s first and only friend) doesn’t that mean Patton has to share that grudge? Virgil’s never said Patton can’t be friends with Remus, they’ve never even talked about Remus, but Patton’s pretty sure that’s like… a Friend Rule, or something. 

The point is, Patton has managed never to say a word to Remus one way or the other. A carefully held record that’s ruined when they’re paired up for a history assignment.

Okay, Patton tells himself, this’ll be fine. It’s just an assignment, surely Virgil won’t mind. Right?

“Patton Heart, right?” Remus says his name and it takes everything in Patton not to flinch.

“That’s um, that’s me.” He mumbles, letting his pastel blue hair fall in his eyes as he avoids looking at Remus.

“Great.” Remus grins, dragging a seat to Patton’s desk and sitting in it the wrong way round. “You got your heart set on anything for this because I think we should do Bloody Mary, or maybe Genghis Khan, oh!  _ Or  _ Vlad the Impaler!” 

“That sounds a bit… graphic.” Patton says. For their project they have to represent a historical figure and the impact they had on the world from a ‘unique’ angle (Virgil would probably complain about how vague the word ‘unique’ was, or maybe he’d complain that Patton has to work with Remus for the project. Should Patton even tell him?)

“Yeah!” Remus grins, like that’s a positive thing. 

“Can we do someone that didn’t cause so much bloodshed?” Patton asks. 

“I mean, I  _ guess _ . If you can think of anyone more interesting.” Remus says, sighing like it’s some big request. 

“I, um, I can’t think of anyone off the top of my head.” Patton admits, wincing. Remus lets out an exaggerated hum.

“Okay, meet me in the library after school. We can try and find someone.” He suggests.

“Okay.” Patton agrees meekly. Satisfied, Remus gets up from the chair and moves to a different group. A group that has popular people with tone muscles and busy lives.

_ God _ , Patton thinks with a sigh,  _ this is going to be a long project. _ Any project with a jock was doomed to be long.

* * *

“You want to get ice-cream or something?” Virgil asks Patton after school that day. Rare is the day Virgil doesn’t have some show rehearsal to get to - lights to set up, props to organize, actors to chase down. The life of a theatre geek is never boring, he often tells Patton, especially a theatre techie.

Which just makes Patton feel all the worse for having to say no.

“I’m sorry.” He says. “I have to work on a group project for history.”

“Who’d you get stuck with?” Virgil asks. Patton hesitates but he can’t exactly lie to Virgil, can he? Just hope that Virgil doesn’t get annoyed.

“...Remus.” He admits.

“Ouch.” Virgil says with a wince. “Good luck keeping him on track for long enough to finish a project.”

“We have to pick a historical figure and everyone he’s suggesting is really gory and brutal.” Patton says, feeling physical relief that Virgil doesn't seem to care.

“Sounds like Remus.” Virgil huffs, rolling with his eyes. “Maybe pick a doctor, that should have enough blood and gore to keep him interested.”

“Oh!” Patton lights up as an idea comes to him. “Mary Seacole! Virgil, you’re the best.”

“I try.” Virgil grins.

* * *

Remus likes the idea of doing the unrated nurse from the crimean war and so they quickly get to work.

And they quickly get distracted from work, too, because it seems impossible for Remus to keep his mind on any one thing. At first it’s… well, Patton doesn’t like it. He just wants to get this project done and over with.

But then Remus wears him down.

“I’m just saying, names influence who we are in like. I mean, just look at Ms Maricolt! She looks like a horse!” Remus says at some point near the end of the second day and Patton really, really doesn’t mean to laugh because it’s Remus and the joke is a little mean. But it’s also a pun, and Patton has a soft spot for puns.

“That’s mean.” He says once he’s collected himself, if only out of principle.

“But it got you to laugh!” Remus grins. “And to look at me.” He adds. 

Oh, Patton realizes as he quickly looks away again. He hadn’t noticed he hadn’t looked at Remus.

“Aw, no, don’t look away again I like your eyes! They’re really eye-inspiring.” The pun is bad, really bad, but Patton still chuckles.

“That was terrible.” He complains.

“Are you remus-manding.” Remus continues, grinning.

“Oh my gosh.” Patton laughs. “They’re getting worse!”

“Aw, don’t be like that. I think I’m Patt-on the right direction.” Remus says.

“I Seacole what you’re doing here, it’s bad.” Patton returns, laughing at Remus’ gasp.

“Oh it is on goth-boy.” He decides. They don’t do any more studying that day, distracted by their pun-off.

* * *

“So are we meeting up again tomorrow?” Patton asks the next day as they back up.

“Can’t do tomorrow, I’ve got training.” Remus shakes his head. 

“Oh, right.” Patton says. 

“You could come if you want.” Remus suggests. 

“I don’t think that’s really my crowd.” Patton mumbles. He can just picture it now, Patton sitting in his black attire, the only colour his blue hair, while the popular kids are right there. Definitely within name calling distance. 

Nevermind what Virgil would think. God, Patton doesn’t even want to imagine how bad his best friend would be.

“You’ll fit in just fine!” Remus claims. “Or, maybe not. But I’ll make sure everyone leaves you alone.” 

“I think Virgil and I were heading out anyway.” Patton says and then immediately regrets it as a frown takes over Remus’ face. Like he’s tasted a lemon or something else unpleasant. Oh no, now Remus was going to hate him. Maybe he’ll tell Virgil he and Patton were almost-friends and then Virgil will hate him too and Patton will go back to being the friendless loser all over again. 

“Sorry.” Remus’ voice cuts through his panic, making Patton look up.

“Huh?” Patton frowns, confused.

“You looked like you were freaking out a bit.” Remus says. “I didn’t mean to stress you out. Virgil and I just don’t get on. Bad breakup and all that, but that’s on us not you.”

“Oh.” Patton says, though he can’t say anything Remus just said commuted just now.

“Hey! Pass me your phone, I’ll put my number in so we can study on the weekend.” Remus decides, changing the subject before Patton can catch up. Patton does what he’s told and soon he has a new number in his phone labeled ‘Hot Jock’. “Alright, I’ll see you then.”

“Okay.” Patton says. “Um, bye.”

* * *

The project lasts two weeks and in those two weeks Patton and Remus chat. A lot. They talk during their study sessions, they text each other all the time, Remus even gives him a wave when they pass each other in the hall.

It’s official, they aren’t ‘almost friends’ they’re friends. In fact Patton… Patton will admit that he might want to be more than that.

Which means Virgil’s definitely going to hate him.

The thought bubbles in his stomach the day after they hand in the assignment. When Patton has no more excuse for messaging Remus, and yet he doesn’t stop. How is he meant to explain that to Virgil?

Worse yet are the messages he gets that night, when they should both be asleep.

_ Want to go out this weekend? _

_ On a date _

_ A romantic date _

Patton’s half way through answering ‘yes’ when he stops.

He can’t say yes. Isn’t there some kind of code against dating exes? Patton can’t say yes.

Except he super wants to. Very, very wants to.

Maybe, he thinks, maybe he should ask Virgil first. Then there’ll be no bad blood, right? 

Patton hopes so.

He doesn't answer Remus' message.

* * *

Virgil and Patton always walk to school together. They’ve just hit their school’s street when Virgil sighs and stops.

“Okay.” He says. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?” Patton squeaks. “Nothings wrong!”

“Patton, I know you better than that.” Virgil rolls his eyes, crossing his arms. “Just tell me what’s up.”

“Well…” Patton starts slowly then, with a deep breath, he tries to say it all at once. “You know how Remus and I were doing that project? Well we sort of maybe got along and we’re kind of maybe friends, and he asked me out last night. Like out, out. And I want to say yes but I know you don’t like him and I don’t want to lose you as a friend, so can I say yes?”

For a moment Virgil just blinks at him, brain trying to commute the word vomit Patton just unleashed.

“Okay,” he finally starts, “let me get this right. You and Remus are friends, and he asked you out on a date, and you want to say yes but only if I’m okay with it because you don’t want me to be mad you’re dating him?” He rephrases. Patton nods. “Patton, of course you can say yes.”

“You don’t mind?” Patton checks.

“Not at all. If you like him, go for it. We’ll still be friends, I promise.” Virgil says and Patton feels his shoulders slump a little.

“But didn’t you two date? Won’t it be weird?” He asks.

“What?!” Virgil frowns. “Remus and I never dated!”

“What?” Patton frowns right back. Hadn’t Remus said something about a ‘bad breakup’ the other day?

“We used to be friends, us and Dante. I dated Dante, and when we broke up the friend joke kind of fell apart.” Virgil explains.

“Dante?” Patton repeats. “The school captain? I didn’t think he was your type.” 

“He’s not.” Virgil confirms. “I just found that out the hard way.”

“Oh, so you haven’t dated Remus and you really don’t mind if I do?” Patton repeats, just to clarify.

“Patton, even if you dated Dante I’d still be your friend.” Virgil assures. “The important thing is that you're happy.” Patton doesn’t mean to start crying but well, it’s just so  _ nice  _ to hear that. Especially after the stress of the past couple weeks. “There, there. You’ll wreck your make-up.” Virgil says, even as he pulls Patton in for a hug.

As soon as Patton’s reapplied, he tells Remus he’d love to go on a date.

* * *

They go ice-skating. Patton’s a little nervous, because he’s never gone before, but Remus goes all the time so he’s happy to teach.

“Patton, I’m wearing knife shoes. This is literally my favourite thing. Except you.” Remus says, grinning when Patton’s face goes bright red. They exhaust themselves over the next few hours, skating together and just… enjoying their time. It’s the most fun Patton’s had in a while.

And when it’s over, and Remus has walked him home, he gets a soft kiss (that quickly turns heavy) to remember it by.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love the idea of pastel goth Pat who gets super anxious, especially about his friends not liking him anymore. Boi needs a hug and Remus is happy to help.
> 
> [ And here is the usual tumbles link](https://boredomsmuse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
